galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glitches/@comment-17735018-20130906112144
Simple walkthrough for duplicating ANY ITEM: Following the steps described in this post, you can easily duplicate any type of item (primary and secondary weapons, turrets, equipment and commodities). This method does not require you to own specific ships or multiple copies of the item you wish to duplicate. Also, as long as you stick to the suggested sequence of steps, there should be no risk of losing any items. Please note that this procedure has only been confirmed to work on the iPad version. REQUIREMENTS - Kaamo Club ownership - any two ships - an item to duplicate CLIFF'S NOTES: - Step 1: Put the item you want to duplicate in storage at the Kaamo club station, then leave the "Store" tab. - Step 2: Return to the "Store" tab and move all copies of the item back to your ship. - Step 3: Without leaving the "Store" tab, exchange your ship for another, making sure that the item you wish to duplicate remains visible on the screen as you select the new ship. It really is as simply as that! Still, to avoid any confusion, I've added a more detailed description of each step below. STEP 1: ''' First, put the item you wish to duplicate in storage at the Kaamo club: - Travel to the Kaamo Club station - Open the Hangar screen - Open the Store tab - Move one or more copies of the item you want to duplicate from your ship to the station, using the arrow-shaped button labeled "Station" on the lefthand side, which on any other station is used to sell items. - Leave the Store tab, either by opening one of the other tabs (labeled "Ship" or "Blueprints"), or by leaving the Hangar screen. CAUTION: Do not switch to another ship immediately after putting items in storage, as you will risk losing the items permanently. Should this happen, the only way to get the items back is to load a previous savegame. '''STEP 2: Next, move the item back out of storage and onto your ship: - Open the Store tab in the Hangar of the Kaamo Club station - Move all copies of the item from the storage onto your ship, using the arrow-shaped button labeled "Ship" on the righthand side, which on any other station is used to buy items. STEP 3: Finally, duplicate the item by switching to another ship: - Without leaving the Store tab, immediately select another ship and click the button labeled "Use" to swap ships. IMPORTANT: Despite what has been mentioned by others, scrolling up or down the list in itself does not affect the duplication process. However,' the glitch will only work if the item you wish to duplicate remains visible on the screen as you scroll up and select a new ship'. This means that in order to duplicate items that appear towards the bottom of the list, such as equipment and commodoties, you might have to empty out most of your inventory first. - Upon selecting a new ship, the game will automatically open the Ship tab. Go back to the Store tab, and you should see that although you have just moved all copies of the item out of the storage and onto your ship in step 2, these same copies have now reappeared in the storage! - If you want to make additional copies of the item, simply repeat the process: Move the newly created copies from the storage to your ship, then immediately switch ships again, once more ensuring that the item you are duplicating remains visible on the screen. Return to the Store tab, and another set of copies will have appeared in the storage. Continue for as long as you like, then leave the Hangar screen when you are done. TIP: If you want to create a large amount of copies in fast order, use this variation instead: After each successful duplication, move all copies of the item into storage first. Don't select a new ship (remember, that will make your items disappear!), but instead simply open another tab (either "Ship" or "Blueprints"). Then return to the Store tab and proceed as normal, removing all copies from the storage and selecting a new ship. This way, you will double the amount of copies with each permutation, greatly speeding up the process.